


mother of the dark

by dragonwell_nova_system



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Dialogue-Only, Fae & Fairies, Fae Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, It's hard to explain, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Trans Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Virgil explained better than I could've, Virgil's pronouns are vy/vim/vir, for comment purposes, please use them when referring to vim, there's no actual death in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwell_nova_system/pseuds/dragonwell_nova_system
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	mother of the dark

_"Mother! Mother! Welcome back!"  
"Yes, my daughter. Come, we'll sit. I have something for you."  
"Okay!"  
...  
"What is it?"  
"It's a gemstone. It reminds me of you."  
"What's it called, Mother?"  
"Charoite. I had a human cut it into this shape."  
"It's so pretty...I'm gonna go put it with my stuff!"  
"Of course. Afterwards, come back to me for your lessons, we'll eat dinner afterwards."  
"Yes Mother!"_

* * *

  
_"Can you tell what this enchantment does, child?"  
"Yes, Mother."  
"Do you know how to undo the enchantment?"  
"No, Mother. I've been trying to but...I can't."  
"And there's a reason you can't. This is old magic."  
"Old magic...?"  
"Yes. Magic that has been lost to time. That no one else remembers how to cast, let alone undo."  
"Then...why do you want me to undo it?"  
"Because you **can**. There's still one way to do so."  
"...what is it?"  
"Reach forward. Put your hand over the enchanted object, and focus..."  
"...magic..."  
"Yes. A web of magic. Find the support strings, darling...grab them. And pull, as hard as you can."  
**snap**  
"There you go, my darling! So quickly...you're a real natural, huh?"  
"Hehe! I did it!"  
"Yes. Now, keep in mind, this can be rather dangerous. You have to use a lot of judgement of your own to decide whether or not to use this method of disconnecting the magic from its source. I'll explain how it works more later. For now, it's dinner time, my child."  
"Yes Mother! Thank you!"_  


* * *

  
_"How was your sleep, Mother?"  
"It seems as though every day I want to stay awake less and less..."  
"...Is that like how I get in Summer?"  
"No...when Autumn comes around you always wake up. It's different for me. For me...I never want to wake up."  
"...I don't understand."  
"Maybe it's best that you don't understand. Some things aren't meant to be understood, my son. Just known."  
"Yes, Mother. Shall I make you food?"  
"No...I have to go check on your siblings. I've been asleep far too long..."  
"Yes, Mother. Be safe."  
"Thank you. You as well."_  


* * *

  
_"Mother? You look...tired. More than usual."  
"I am tired, child. Come sit with me."  
"Yes, Mother."  
...  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yes...I'm merely getting old, I think."  
"But I...thought we couldn't get old?"  
"I'm older than any other fae alive at this time. It was bound to happen, that I'd get tired..."  
"...Mother? What do you mean?"  
"Do you have any questions about your magic? About your purpose?"  
"Mother...you're scaring me."  
"Please, darling. I need to be sure I've taught you everything I needed to."  
"...No."  
"Repeat to me what I told you when you were born."  
"...I am both human, and not. I'm a spider, but I'm not. I'm fae. I am a fae with power at my disposal that no other will ever have. Others will rival my magical abilities, but I will always triumph in a fight. I am built to be smart, fast, and strong. I am meant to be kind, warm, and protective. But no one will ever assume me to be weak. I will grow old, but never fade. I will never age. I will not die unless I let myself be killed..."  
"...There's more."  
"I will be loved, and love others."  
"Yes."  
"...I still have more to learn."  
"Yes. You do. But none of it I can teach you."  
"...I will learn as I grow, with the world."  
"Yes you will, child."  
"...I don't want to lose you."  
"...Let's have dinner."  
"Yes, Mother..."_  


* * *

  
_"My darling...my pride and joy."  
"Mother..."  
"I...don't think I can stay much longer."  
"I know, Mother."  
"...I'm tired."  
"I know, Mother. It's time for you to rest now."  
"Take care of...your siblings?"  
"I will. And myself. I promise."  
"...make sure you eat well."  
"I will, Mother. You have no need to worry."  
"I will...always worry. My child..."  
"...We'll be alright."  
"Good..."  
"Rest now, Mother. You need to rest."  
"...I may not wake up."  
"I know. You deserve to rest."  
"I love you. My child. My darling."  
"...I love you too..."_  


* * *

  
_"Virgil? What happened to Mama?"  
"Mother is...very tired. She won't be waking up."  
"But...sleeping people always wake up. Right, brother?"  
"Not always."  
"...she's dead, isn't she, Eldest?"  
"...Not quite."  
"Then where is she, Spider?"  
"Watching us. She's in a space between death and life."  
...  
"I will provide for you now. I'll teach you. Now...who wants to help me with dinner?"_


End file.
